


Sanctuary

by barbitone



Series: Castlevania Fanfiction [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Rescue, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Cabin Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Half-Vampires, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, Mentions of bestiality, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sort of? - Freeform, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: Hector didn't know how long he was Carmilla's captive, but when her stronghold was invaded by a Belmont he knew his suffering may finally be over. He'd expected a swift execution but instead the Belmont took him captive and dragged him back to Dracula's castle to hand him over to Alucard, Dracula's son.He expected cruelty and received kindness, he expected to be used for his abilities and was granted the gift of a new life instead.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for a normal hurt/comfort fic but then... idk guys. Mentions of hypothetical bestiality snuck in there? See the end notes for more info but it's pretty mild I guess.

* * *

There was some sort of commotion going on outside but Hector was too exhausted to care what it was. Carmilla had had him working through the past three days and nights without rest or food and his head was spinning, his feet were aching and his knees shaking so hard he didn’t think he could stand. What exactly would he do even if he could? He was chained to his work station, the lead too short for him to get much farther than his chamberpot, much less the door.

He stayed curled up on the icy flagstones instead, shirtless and barefoot and shivering so hard his teeth were chattering. But he was used to that by now- he was always cold, always hungry and in pain.

The door to the workshop burst open, throwing light into the room from the flickering torches in the corridor.

“Oh hell. What the fuck is this?”

Hector looked up slowly to see an unfamiliar man standing in the doorway, tall and wide-shouldered with a fur cloak draped over him. He was holding a glittering whip and that alone was enough for Hector to know who he was- _Belmont_. Hector squinted up at him blearily.

“What are you then, Carmilla’s prisoner?” the man asked, stepping into the room and wrinkling his nose at the overwhelming smell of death, the pile of bodies in the corner and the blood and gore spattering the floor. “No,” he said slowly. “You’re her forgemaster, aren’t you.”

Hector didn’t answer. Maybe the Belmont would kill him now. Maybe that would be best, for everyone.

There were footsteps raging up the stairs and the Belmont was briefly distracted as he dispatched half a dozen vampire guards before turning his attention back towards Hector.

The Belmont scowled and pushed his sweaty hair back from his face before striding towards him.

“I guess I can’t just leave you here, can I,” he muttered, sounding impossibly annoyed.

Hector’s chains were enchanted, impossible to break. But the Belmont knelt by the spot where the chain was anchored to the stone workstation and did something with his whip as he muttered under his breath. When he stood he was holding the end of Hector’s leash in his hand.

“Come on,” he said, yanking hard to drag Hector to his feet.

He staggered, wincing as his legs were forced to take his weight. The Belmont paused a moment, his eyes falling to the hammer laying discarded on the workstation, and then he was grabbing it and thrusting it through his belt before turning to leave the room.

Hector had no choice but to follow, stumbling after him down the stairs and through the halls. They had to stop every so often while the Belmont fought off Carmilla’s soldiers as Hector leaned bonelessly against the cold stone walls, fighting to catch his breath and push past the agony filling his body.

He passed out a few times only to wake at the sharp jerking pain of his collar being yanked onwards, at the Belmont cursing at him to get to his fucking feet.

By the time they made it out of the stronghold the sun was rising and Hector stopped to stare, tears stinging at his eyes. It had been so long since he’d seen the sun-

“For fuck’s sake,” the Belmont cursed, yanking on his chain viciously and Hector looked down again. “Let’s go already.”

There was a covered wagon and he didn’t struggle as the man shoved him inside. He was impossibly relieved just to be off his feet again, to hear the quiet sounds of the forest around him rather than the silence of his cold stone tomb.

He drifted for a long while, not marking the passage of time. The Belmont was brusque but not unnecessarily cruel. He shoved him into a cold stream at what must have been midday, handing him a rag and a chunk of soap.

“You stink worse than I do, and that’s an achievement,” he muttered, standing on the bank with his arms crossed over his chest as Hector did his best to wash.

He was too sore to raise his arms further than shoulder height, too numb and shaky to get the fastenings of his trousers open much less pull them off, but he did what he could. Finally the Belmont sighed and dragged him out of the water before dumping him back in the wagon, still dripping wet.

Eventually he offered Hector food which he turned away from. He was too nauseous to keep anything down and feared what the Belmont would do to him if he vomited in the wagon. And then they were moving again, always moving.

Days passed and Hector didn’t have it in him to resist or try to escape. What would be the point? Where would he even go? The only person who’d ever cared about him was Dracula and he was long gone now. Maybe Isaac- but no. If he was still alive he no doubt saw Hector as a traitor for what he’d done. He’d never cared for him before and he wouldn’t lift a finger to help him now.

Hector’s chest ached, his body was on fire, he was dizzy and nauseous with fever and dread and fear. He wished the Belmont would just end it but instead he only drove them onwards.

He woke one night gasping at a nightmare and lay staring into the darkness as he was overtaken by memories of warmer days, better times. He missed Dracula’s castle, the relative safety of the walls, the peace and purpose he’d found inside. It had all been a lie of course, but for a while he’d almost been content, or at least as close to it as he’d ever gotten.

The wagon came to a creaking stop before the Belmont was at his side, dragging him out and yanking him onwards. He couldn’t help gasping at the sight that opened up before him.

The castle.

“Come on,” the Belmont said, dragging him forward through the ornate front doors. “Darling, I’m home!” he yelled into the quiet hall before shoving Hector down to his knees.

“Must you be so loud?” came a pained voice from the top of the stairs.

Hector looked up fearfully and instantly recognized the half-vampire standing before them from the portraits he’d seen in his time here. Adrian Tepes- _Alucard_ \- was standing at the top of the stairs, frowning down at them. The soft light of the candles arranged throughout the hall caught on his long blonde hair and caressed the delicate planes of his face, making his eyes seem to glow with an inner light. He was beautiful- but of course, they all were. Hector looked down again, curling his hands into fists nervously.

“Why are you here? Where’s Sypha?”

The Belmont shrugged. “She’s at some speaker gathering until the end of the month. I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention. But I figured instead of just waiting around I’d do something useful so I stormed Carmilla's stronghold.”

“Alone? And you survived to tell the tale?” Alucard asked as he made his way towards them.

“No need to sound so shocked,” the Belmont said with a grin. “It’s not exactly unheard of for my ancestors to clear out entire vampire covens single handed.”

“And what’s this?” Alucard asked, stopping before him. He took Hector by the chin to tilt his face up, frowning down at him. Hector shivered, fighting to keep his gaze down. Alucard’s hand was warm over his skin, the warmest thing he’d felt in ages.

“Carmilla’s pet forgemaster,” the Belmont spit out dismissively. “I couldn’t just leave him there. I considered killing him but then I thought- maybe I’d bring him to you instead.”

“What is this, the repository for lost toys?” Alucard asked, letting go of Hector’s face and stepping back.

“I couldn’t just leave him there,” the Belmont repeated. “But I have no use for him. He doesn’t speak, he’s a liability in battle, he cries in his sleep every night.”

Hector found himself shaking with shame at the description. He used to be powerful, feared, his skills renowned through the land. He used to be the kind of man Dracula himself sought out in search of aid. And now he was no one, nothing. Less than even a pet, he was just a piece of meat to be stolen or traded away.

“And I would want him why, exactly?”

The Belmont shrugged. “As a servant? A snack? I don’t know and I don’t care. I figured I’d offer at least. If you don’t want him I’ll just slit his throat-”

“No. I’ll take him.”

Hector heard the rustling of cloth and startled when Alucard draped his coat over Hector's naked shoulders.

“You’re a brute, Trevor. You could have at least given him a shirt.”

Hector couldn’t help pulling the coat a little tighter around himself. It was still warm from the vampire’s body, the first bit of kindness he’d experienced in recent memory.

The Belmont scoffed derisively. “You think I just have extra shirts lying around? Besides, it’s not so cold out there.”

“I suppose that’s why you’re wrapped up in furs- to keep the warmth away.”

“Don’t scold me, Alucard. He’s a prisoner, not a guest. He created Carmilla’s horde for her- how accommodating do you expect me to be to a monster like him?”

“He’s not a monster,” Alucard said. “Are you?” he asked, this time looking directly at Hector.

He flinched away and didn’t reply, not knowing the answer anymore.

“Great, it’s settled then,” the Belmont said. “He’s your problem now. I hope to god you’ve got some food around here.”

“The pantry is fully stocked, feel free to eat your fill.”

“Where the fuck is the pantry?”

Alucard sighed. He snapped his fingers and two creatures like iron suits of armor with glowing blue eyes stepped out of the shadows.

“Take him,” he said and they bent to grab Hector by the upper arms and pulled him to his feet before taking him away.

“Must I do everything?” he heard Alucard say before he was being half-led and half-carried through the empty hallways.

He’d expected to be taken to a cell and was surprised when he was left in a comfortable bedroom instead.

He wasn’t sure how to take this, if this was some sort of trick or maybe a test. He was dead on his feet, exhausted and aching, but he hadn’t been given permission to sleep or get on the furniture. He’d been granted a coat though, so he curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed and wrapped the coat more firmly around himself.

He woke some time later to the door opening and looked up to see Alucard frowning at him as he set a tray down on the dining table in the corner.

“Come here,” he ordered. “Trevor said you haven’t been eating. You’ll eat now.”

Hector slowly got to his feet and made his way over. He’d expected scraps, refuse, but instead he was presented with a steaming bowl of stew, rich and well spiced.

“Eat,” Alucard said, pushing the food towards him before standing and walking away. He stepped through a door Hector hadn’t realized was there and suddenly he heard running water.

He started to eat and was surprised to find himself ravenous. Soon Alucard was back and Hector flinched at the feeling of warm hands on his shoulders, expecting pain, punishment. But all the vampire did was whisper a quiet spell before taking the collar off his neck. He sat across from him at the table, examining the collar and chain in his hands, running his fingers carefully over the sharp edges, stained with dried blood. “Eat,” he repeated, not looking at him

Hector hunched down and did as he was told.

“What a cruel thing,” Alucard murmured absently before setting the collar aside with a grimace. “But I suppose I’d expect nothing less from Carmilla. Are you finished?” he asked, standing. “Come here.”

Hector stood on shaky legs, dread rising to choke him even as fear prevented him from disobeying.

“In here,” Alucard said and Hector followed him through the door to find himself in a steam-filled bathroom, standing before a clawfoot tub nearly full of hot water.

“Go on,” Alucard said. “Get undressed- get in.”

Hector shot him a fearful look. Of all the ways Carmilla had tortured and degraded him she’d never made use of him or allowed anyone else to like he’d most feared she would. She’d seemed disgusted by the idea of being with a man, with a human, and she’d surrounded herself with guards that seemed to think the same.

But Alucard wasn’t like them, he was tainted with human blood, with human lust. What would he ask of Hector once he was undressed? What would he take?

“Go on,” Alucard repeated firmly and Hector flushed as he shrugged off the coat and brought his fingers down to open the stiff fastenings of his trousers. Why bother trying to resist? He was weak and Alucard was strong, could do anything he wanted with ease while Hector wouldn’t be able to stop him. It would be easier to just- resign himself to his fate and stop fighting.

He gritted his teeth and pushed his trousers down his hips before stumbling a little to stand naked under Alucard’s gaze.

“In the tub,” Alucard said.

Hector turned away to do as he was told, gasping at the warmth that greeted him. He was almost giddy with it as he sank into the water, tears rising to his eyes. He’d missed being warm, it had been so long now that he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. Even now it was almost too much, too good, and he wrapped his arms around his knees to try and stop his helpless trembling.

“Easy, now” Alucard murmured to him as he placed his fingers under Hector’s chin, tipping his head back gently. He gasped at the feeling of warm water being poured carefully over his hair. “Easy,” Alucard said, working soap into his greasy locks.

“I know who you are, you know,” Alucard said softly. Hector couldn’t help closing his eyes and leaning into the gentle touch, couldn’t help shivering at how good it felt. Alucard was so careful as he washed Hector’s hair, making sure not to tug or yank, periodically pushing soap back from his face. Tears sprang to Hector’s eyes at the treatment but he fought to keep them back. Surely this was some sort of trick, surely any minute now Alucard would turn on him.

“You’re Hector. My father spoke highly of you. You and the other one- Isaac. I think he loved you. He loved you both.”

There was nothing he could do now to stop the tears streaming down his face but at least he could stifle the pathetic whimpers threatening to spill from his throat.

“You’ve had a difficult journey, haven’t you,” Alucard continued thoughtfully. “You’ve suffered so many cruel uncaring masters. But you’re home now.” He huffed out a soft laugh that sounded more full of pain than anything like joy. “I suppose we both are,” he said in a voice like a whisper.

“I can’t let you leave, now that you’re here. It isn’t safe, least of all for you. But I’ll make sure you come to no harm. I’ll take care of you. I have no need of your preferred skills, no need for monsters and no desire for any more dead things in my home. But I think we’ll find a place for you all the same.”

He poured warm water over Hector’s hair to rinse the soap out of it and it was all he could do to hold back a moan.

“Easy,” Alucard said as Hector found himself crying more harshly in the bath, unable to keep his sobbing silent any longer. “Easy,” Alucard whispered, still carding his fingers through Hector’s hair even though it was clean now, at last.

“Carmilla’s gone now, she and everyone who’s hurt you. You’re home- you’re safe. You won’t come to any harm here.”

Maybe he would have found the words reassuring before, but he knew better now than to trust the word of vampires. Even Dracula had lied to him, tricked and used him. Why should this be any different? Alucard could pretend to be kind but he’d reveal his true self eventually like they all did.

Hector didn’t know how much longer it lasted- sitting in the bath with Alucard behind him, stroking his hair, his shoulders, his back, pouring water over his neck to wash the blood out of the scrapes where the collar had cut into his skin. He was woozy by the time Alucard ordered him up and out and wrapped a warm thick towel around his shoulders.

“There there, Hector,” he said quietly. “Come along now.”

Hector followed him back into the main room and watched uncomprehendingly as Alucard turned down the bed covers.

“You sleep on the bed now,” Alucard said. “Do you understand? On the bed, not the floor. Come.”

Hector did as he was told, bewildered and confused even as Alucard pulled the sheets around him.

“I don’t think you’ll try to escape or cause me any trouble, will you?” Alucard asked. “But I have to be careful all the same. I think you’ll understand. You’ll forgive me.”

For a moment Hector was terrified of what he was about to do but he was only holding another collar, a simple gold ring inscribed with runes. He closed the metal around Hector’s neck and it was cool and smooth, without any sharp edges or barbs, not connected to any chain or leash. It was just a utilitarian tool of control, not a method of torture. He was right- Hector understood, and he forgave. Even this was still a kindness, compared to what he’d had before.

“Rest now,” Alucard said quietly, drawing away. Hector closed his eyes and let himself do just that.

* * *

Alucard brought him clothes and breakfast in the morning and left him to his own devices. Mostly Hector slept, his body aching for rest and warmth. He wasn’t sure how much time passed- days maybe, days of nothing but sleeping and eating, but eventually he felt well enough to rise and try to leave the room.

The door wasn’t locked so he went to wander aimlessly through the silent halls, so empty now with Dracula and his soldiers gone. There was a mournful hush hanging in the air, a stillness like the moment before drawing a deep breath. It made him shiver even despite the warm clothes Alucard had given him. What was he meant to be doing now? The vampire didn’t need monsters, he’d said, but surely that was a lie. Hector would be put back to his work soon enough, wouldn’t he?

He dreaded and wanted it by turns, wanted the weight of his hammer in his hand, the thrill of magic coursing through him. And yet he was tired of pain and blood and death, of the filth and the cold and the constant struggle. The joy he’d felt, the love for his creatures, that was all gone after everything Carmilla had done to him and forced him to do, shriveled to nothing but ashes that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

And yet- what would he do if he didn’t have his work? What else was he good for?

He headed to his workshop, wondering if there was anything left there at all, but the collar around his throat heated up in warning so he stopped and turned back. He went to the library instead and wandered through the shelves of old books, breathing in the warm smell of ink and paper. The quiet here felt softer somehow, less empty.

He heard the rustling of pages and paused, peering out cautiously to see Alucard frowning at a book before setting it back on the shelf and moving on. He watched a while as the vampire looked for something, wondering what he was doing.

“Did you need something, Hector?” Alucard asked quietly, not looking away from his task.

Hector didn’t answer, finding the question ridiculous. As if he were in any position to make requests, or that Alucard would grant them even if he did. Besides, what more could he possibly need? He was fed and clothed, he had a room and a bed and relative freedom.

“If you’re well enough, perhaps it’s time we put you to work. Come.”

Hector followed him over to a comfortable sitting area in front of a roaring fire. There was an overstuffed armchair and a few end tables covered by books. A small writing desk stood against the wall, the surface a mess of parchment and quills and bottles of ink in various colors.

“Have a seat, Hector,” Alucard said and he did as he was told, still feeling strange to be sitting in a chair rather than on the floor. “We’ll start with this one, I think,” Alucard said, handing him a book.

“You may take notes if you’d like, though I don’t expect it would be necessary quite yet. When you tire of this, you may go.”

He moved back into the stacks, leaving Hector alone to stare at the book in his hands. He turned it over slowly, confused at the task, then moved to sit down on the rug so he could be closer to the heat and light of the fire and began to read.

The book was an introductory text to machinery and engineering. Hector frowned as he took the information in. He was an alchemist and a necromancer, not an engineer. He was a forgemaster but not a blacksmith in the typical sense although of course he was familiar with the tools and basic practices of the trade. Maybe Alucard wanted him making mechanical soldiers for him, like the kind he’d seen when he’d first arrived. Maybe he wanted him doing repairs, or even just occupied with a nonsense task to keep him busy and out of the way.

There was no sense wondering, he’d do as he was told regardless. Occasionally Alucard came by to drop more books on the tables but he didn’t trouble him or ask anything else. The hours passed peacefully as he sat in his cocoon of light and warmth. The concepts were challenging but interesting all the same and he found himself surprised to come to the last page. He closed the book and paused, staring into the fire a while, and then took a deep breath and started reading it from the beginning.

“That’s enough for today.”

Hector jumped in surprise and looked up to see Alucard sitting in the armchair he’d been leaning against. He’d been too absorbed in his reading to notice him returning and settling in so close beside him.

“Get yourself something to eat and get some rest. Return tomorrow after breakfast and we’ll continue.”

Hector nodded jerkily and got to his feet. The halls seemed doubly cold and empty after so long spent in the comfort of the library and he hurried back to his rooms to slide under the cold sheets. He felt strange, lighter somehow. It took him awhile to realize the lightness was the absence of dread, the absence of fear and pain and nausea.

In the morning he returned to the library and continued reading, pulling some parchment from the desk to take notes. When Alucard came to check on him he seemed pleased.

By Hector’s count a week passed like this, maybe two, until the evening Alucard pushed a small mechanical device into his hands as well as pouch of tools.

“See if you can fix this.”

Hector turned the device over and over in his hands for a while and then got to work. It was lumpy and dented, the metal casing corroded and stained with something like soot. He wiped it away and disassembled it carefully to get a look at the mechanism within, the tiny gears and something that looked like a perforated metal drum.

He didn’t recognize all the parts but the problems were easy enough to see. Some pieces were bent and jammed together, others were stiff with rust. He cleaned out the rust and straightened the damaged parts before putting it all carefully back together.

There was a small key poking through the casing, connected to the mechanism inside by springs, and he wound it up carefully. He could barely breathe as he let go and the key started to spin, tinny music playing from within. He offered the device to Alucard and didn’t miss the way the vampire’s hands were trembling faintly as he took it.

“That’s very good, Hector,” Alucard said, but when Hector looked up all he could see was sorrow in his eyes. “We’ll start in earnest tomorrow, but for now please leave me.”

Hector nodded with a small frown. He left slowly, unsettled at the expression he’d seen over Alucard’s face. He paused at the door and looked back to see him cradling the music box tenderly in his elegant fingers before he dropped his face into his hand with a sharp sigh. His shoulders were shaking as though perhaps he was weeping.

Hector’s heart sank but he’d been told to go, so after a moment's hesitation he turned and left.

* * *

The castle was powered by a mix of engines and magic, Alucard explained as he showed him the engine rooms. The main mechanism had been damaged when Sypha trapped the castle and now it couldn’t move. Many other systems had been affected in unexpected ways and Alucard had been trying to make repairs with little success.

“You seem to have a knack for this, Hector,” he said as he showed him to a forge. “See what you can do.”

Hector nodded slowly, overwhelmed by the task set before him and yet oddly excited too. The castle was a living thing in its own way and it was hurt now, crippled. He wanted to fix it, bring life where there had been none before.

He threw himself into the task, splitting his time between the engine rooms, the forge, and the library to study the mechanisms he was working with. Weeks went by and slowly he grew more confident and content with this new line of work. The air in the forge was sharp with the smell of metal and smoke, so warm that he often worked shirtless- by choice now- underneath his leather apron and elbow length hide gloves.

Alucard would come through sometimes and stop to watch, but he never seemed displeased with his progress, no matter how slow. He never got angry or punished him, just offered advice here and there and left him to his work.

As he got more comfortable in the castle Hector found himself growing lonely, like an aching chasm opening inside him. He’d been used to being alone but he’d never felt lonely with his pets around. Now he had nothing but the gears and Alucard, drifting through the castle like a ghost. Hector had a feeling he was lonely too but he’d built such high walls around himself Hector didn’t think anyone could make it through, much less a- well, he wasn’t sure what he was. A prisoner, he supposed.

Alucard had collared him after all, had put him to work. But Hector didn’t feel like a prisoner and the vampire didn’t feel like his master. He made no other demands of him, made no move to make use of him in any other way but repairing the engines. He set no schedule, dispensed no punishments, didn’t try to control Hector at all besides limiting him to certain areas of the castle and periodically reminding him to eat and rest.

Hector was headed back to the library one night to check some schematics in the old books when he heard a whimper from behind a closed door, like an animal in pain. He stopped dead in his tracks, tilting his head to listen. He heard it again, unmistakable now.

The collar heated up in warning as he drew closer, he wasn’t supposed to enter this room. But he couldn’t ignore that pained whimpering, not if there was any chance he could do something to help. He winced as the heat spiked when he wrapped his fingers around the handle but he had to- he had to go inside.

He opened the door carefully and stepped into the dark room, some kind of study. The only light came from the fireplace set into the far wall and Hector’s eyes widened when he saw-

A majestic white wolf laying on the rug before the fire, not like an animal at rest but rather like it had collapsed mid-stride and couldn’t get up.

“Oh,” Hector breathed out, wide-eyed as he closed the door behind him.

The wolf raised its head a little and growled as he came closer. “Easy, darling,” Hector said, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper after months of silence. The wolf lowered its head to the ground and closed its eyes, looking somewhat defeated. It was whimpering again, crying softly.

Hector sat carefully on the rug beside the huge animal but it made no move to attack and slowly he relaxed.

“Easy,” he whispered as he sank his fingers into its thick fur. “Are you hurt?” he asked as he ran his hands over the wolf’s back, its legs. He didn’t find any wounds, no broken bones, nothing wrong at all. The wolf didn’t seem to mind the contact so he kept stroking its back and sides slowly in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

He could usually get a good reading on animals once he was this close but the wolf was shrouded in some kind of impenetrable energy and all he could feel was a bottomless sadness.

“Where did you come from?” he wondered out loud. “I think I would have noticed a beautiful creature like you roaming around.”

Its fur was warm and thick, rough under his hands. The beast was quieting now and Hector smiled, his face feeling a little odd at the unfamiliar expression.

“That’s right, easy now. You’re alright.”

Hector lay down next to the wolf on the rug, still stroking it gently. The animal had calmed now and it shifted so it was no longer laying on its side but rather curled up beside him.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Hector asked, smiling. “No need to cry anymore.” He pulled his hand back but the wolf huffed out a sharp breath and licked his palm. Hector laughed, moving to scratch behind its ear. “Alright,” he said. “I can keep doing this for as long as you like, I don’t mind.”

He sank his hand back into the animal’s fur and it closed its eyes, relaxing as its breathing evened out into something like sleep. Hector pressed closer, the loneliness inside him abating a little.

Maybe the wolf had gotten trapped in the castle somehow, but it didn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave. So maybe it would be alright to just- lay here together for a little while longer. He closed his eyes as he pressed his face to the wolf’s neck and for a moment he felt perfectly at peace, as though somehow everything could work out alright.

When he woke the wolf was gone and it was Alucard sitting beside him, staring into the fire. Hector froze, staring up at him.

“I haven’t heard you speak all this time. I thought perhaps you were mute,” he said quietly. “Or do you only speak to animals, Hector?”

Hector licked his lips nervously. He was a fool, he should have realized the wolf’s true nature from the start. He and Alucard were the only living things in the entire castle, why had he thought that had changed?

Alucard looked down at him, the fire reflecting brightly in his eyes until they were almost glowing. “I didn’t mean to trick you. But I-” he sighed, looking away again. “It’s easier, sometimes, to not be- me. Human, vampire- it all gets so loud. As a wolf it’s simpler, not so intense, not so... lonely. And it was nice to see you smiling for once.”

Hector flushed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Not only that,” Alucard added, softer. He frowned, his shoulders drawing up tensely. “But I want you to know- I wasn’t trying to mislead you, or-”

“Alucard,” Hector whispered and the vampire jerked in surprise, meeting his eyes. There was something raw and pained in his gaze and Hector wanted to soothe it away. Slowly he reached out to put his hand on Alucard’s cheek, stroking the side of his face gently. Alucard stared at him wide-eyed but he didn’t move away so Hector leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Alucard inhaled sharply and Hector pulled back a little. “Alucard,” he repeated, their lips brushing together as he spoke.

He closed his eyes as he felt the vampire’s hand curling around the back of his neck and couldn’t help melting into his touch. Alucard pressed closer, kissing him hot and slick and Hector moaned softly as Alucard swiped his tongue between his lips and lowered him back to the rug. Hector was dizzy as he felt Alucard’s body against his own, shivering as Alucard stroked his hand down Hector’s side. He had to hold tightly to Alucard’s shoulders just to prove to himself this was real, it was happening.

A log cracked loudly in the hearth and the vampire pulled back, staring down at him. Hector reached for him but Alucard planted his hand firmly over his chest like he was trying to keep him at bay and Hector let his hands fall to the ground, suddenly uncertain.

“Be careful what you offer, Hector,” Alucard said quietly. “I may just take it.”

He pulled away and stood, adjusting his clothing briefly before striding out of the room and leaving Hector looking after him, breathless and unsure.

* * *

Hector wasn’t sure if things were better or worse after that. More tense, perhaps, though it was a hot shivering tension that Hector found himself not minding so much. They spoke more, though mostly about work. Alucard watched him more too, or maybe Hector was only just noticing it now. Sometimes Alucard wandered the castle as a wolf and curled up to sleep close by as Hector worked in the forge or read in the library. Those times were still the easiest, even though Hector didn’t dare try to touch him again.

He’d started working on the main engines by then, feeling confident enough to try and recast some of the larger gears. It was precision work and he lost himself in it for days with each one, building molds and rigging up complicated systems of pulleys and levers so he could move the heavy pieces into place. Alucard came by the engine rooms more often as Hector found himself needing his strength more and more. He hadn’t truly thought it would be possible but slowly they were making progress.

They’d already managed to restore water pressure to the west wing and reactivate some of the castle’s older mechanical defenses and Hector had a feeling that with time they could get the main engines functioning again so that the castle could teleport. It would take ages yet, maybe decades, and although he couldn’t quite see the solution he was beginning to see the shape of it, forming in the distance.

He was working at the forge on a few simple parts, nails and pistons and braces and the like, things he’d made thousands of times over by then, when a piece of metal slipped out of his hold and sliced into his hand.

He cried out with shock more than pain and let his hammer drop to the bench with a loud clang.

“What is it?” Alucard asked in alarm as he stepped away from one of the tables Hector had brought down to house his schematics.

“It’s nothing, just a scratch,” Hector said, wincing as he pulled off his glove and stared at the blood welling up in the cut.

“Are you sure?” Alucard asked, taking a step closer before rearing back, his nostrils flaring.

Hector stared at him, something like fear coursing through him. He hadn’t thought Alucard drank human blood, he hadn’t this whole time unless he’d been sneaking off into the town while Hector was asleep. Somehow he doubted that. He’d seen Alucard eat, had just assumed maybe he didn't desire it like the others. But he was half vampire all the same, Dracula’s own son.

“If you’re alright, I think I’d better go,” Alucard said carefully, the hunger in his eyes unmistakable.

 _Be careful what you offer_ , he’d said before, _I may just take it._

He wanted Hector then, or else he would have pushed him away that night instead of kissing him back, he wouldn’t have said those words. What did Hector want to offer? He wasn’t entirely sure, and he definitely wasn’t being careful, but he took a step towards Alucard all the same and held out his bleeding hand.

Alucard inhaled sharply as he stared, eyes wide and lips parted. “Hector,” he said, his tone a dark warning that only made Hector shiver and step closer. His hand was shaking now as he held it outstretched and for a long moment he thought Alucard was going to refuse him and leave.

But then Alucard took a step forward, and another, and then he was holding Hector’s hand carefully in his own and bending down to lick up the rivulet of blood trickling from the cut. It wasn’t much, it really was barely more than a scratch, but Alucard made a sound almost like a sob. He opened his mouth wider and Hector couldn’t help gasping as he caught sight of his fangs. He thought maybe Alucard would bite him now, really bite him, and drink him dry.

Alucard paused though, breathing hard as he licked the cut again, gentle now, and when he looked up his eyes were dark with lust. He straightened and took Hector’s face in both hands, surging to kiss him viciously as they stumbled backwards until Hector’s hips were pressed against his work station. He scrambled to find purchase over the vampire’s shoulders as Alucard moved to kiss his neck, getting a thrill of arousal mixed with something like fear at each hint of fangs against his throat

“I want to devour you,” Alucard whispered harshly as he shoved his thigh between Hector’s own, pressing against his already hard cock. Hector moaned at that, though maybe it was closer to a whimper, and shut his eyes as he let Alucard do whatever he wanted.

His hands were so warm, warmer than any vampire’s had any right to be, his body was like iron against him, strong and unyielding. He took Hector tight by the hips before hoisting him up to sit on the workstation.

“Open your legs for me,” he said, yanking the apron out of the way to work at the fastenings of Hector’s trousers. Hector did as he was told, flushing at being ordered around, at how much he found himself liking it. And then Alucard was bending to take his cock in his mouth and Hector groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Alucard held him by the hips as he scrambled to find something to hold on to, dropping tools and machine parts loudly to the floor. He was panting already at the impossible heat of Alucard’s mouth, the hints of teeth, the pressure and the quiet slick sounds he was making. He sped up and Hector couldn’t stop the embarrassing whimpers falling from his lips, like they were being ripped right out of his core.

“Oh-” he gasped, “I- I’m close-!”

Alucard moved to brush his thumb over Hector’s balls and slipped his fingers behind, stroking firmly in a way that made him jerk, before pressing further back still.

Hector came with a gasp and a sob, shuddering as Alucard kept moving over him, touching him proprietarily in such intimate ways. He fought to catch his breath after, staring as Alucard pulled back and straightened. He looked up into the vampire’s face and frowned to see something like panic in his eyes.

He inhaled sharply and Hector could see it so clearly now- he thought he’d done something wrong, he was about to go. He reached out to grab the lapels of Alucard’s coat to drag him back into a kiss, wrapping his legs around him to try and keep him here, with him, even though he knew his human strength would be nothing to Alucard’s if he really wanted to leave.

Alucard made a muffled sound against his mouth like he was trying to speak so Hector pressed closer, holding him tight by the shoulders and bringing his hand up to fist in his hair. The vampire braced his hands on the workstation to either side of Hector’s hips, reluctant to touch him now, but at least he wasn’t trying to leave anymore.

Hector dropped one of his hands to stroke the front of Alucard’s pants, gasping to find him hard and hot. So he wasn’t a bloodless statue like he liked to pretend. Alucard groaned quietly, his breathing growing labored as Hector opened his trousers and shoved his hand inside to stroke him firmly.

Soon enough Alucard wasn’t so much kissing him as panting against his mouth so Hector pulled his head down to rest against his neck, still holding him by the hair, still moving his hand firm and quick over his cock.

Alucard trembled against him, breathing raggedly. Hector wanted to hear him moan but he was so tightly wound, so carefully controlled even now. Maybe he could say something to help him relax, to help him finish, but words were failing him so he closed his eyes and held Alucard tighter instead.

He grew still and silent in the moment before his release, and then he gasped out a shuddering breath and sagged against the workstation, his body relaxing into Hector’s hold at last.

Hector released his grip on his hair to card through it instead, surreptitiously wiping his other hand on a rag laying on the workbench before sliding it under Alucard’s coat to stroke his back. He had to stifle a disappointed sigh when Alucard finally pulled away, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.

“Hector,” he said slowly. “I’m sorry. This was… a mistake. I’m not one to mistreat a prisoner, and yet-”

“Is that what I am?” Hector asked.

Alucard smiled wryly and raised his hand to run his fingers over the collar at Hector’s throat. “Aren’t you?” he asked.

“Maybe it’s time I wasn’t,” Hector said slowly. “You trust me with the inner workings of your castle, and yet you still think I’d- what? Run away?”

Alucard was silent for a long moment before his lips tightened into a tense line and he looked up nervously. “Perhaps you’re right.”

He raised his hand to the collar again and Hector imagined what it would be like to be completely free. He could find his hammer, return to his workshop, see what had become of his creatures and everything he’d left behind. If there was anything left he could bring them back, even bones may be enough and then-

“Wait,” he said, pressing his hand to Alucard’s lips to stop his whispered incantation. “Leave it.”

Alucard frowned uncertainly. “Are you sure?”

He was a fool to put his life into the hands of a vampire once again, a fool who should know better, and yet- “It keeps me from my workshop,” he said, “and sometimes I find- I need that.”

“I see,” Alucard said hesitantly.

“You’ve given me a new life here,” Hector continued quietly. “I don’t want to go back to my old. Maybe one day I’ll be strong enough, but-“

“As you say, Hector,” Alucard said with a small smile. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

“Yes, Alucard,” Hector whispered and pulled him back in for a kiss.

* * *

For what was possibly the first time in his life Hector felt perfectly content, his days full with the pursuit of a good and worthy task and his nights warm and not so lonely anymore. Alucard didn’t seem to need to sleep, or at least not with the frequency that Hector did, but he seemed to gain pleasure from inviting Hector into his rooms, his bed, and staying with him in his slumber. Sometimes he would read, or curl up as a wolf, or stroke Hector’s hair.

He’d never slept this soundly before, never felt so safe and at ease. Often they’d do more than sleep, and that had never been so good either.

He was used to fumbling in the dark with strangers, rushed and tense encounters where he never knew if he was about to get kissed or knifed in the gut. He’d never had the sort of easy affection he shared with Alucard, never spent hours before the fire engaged in soft kisses and languid caresses.

He’d used to scoff at people who used the phrase ‘making love’ when they meant _fucking_ and now he found himself one of them. Because fucking was not an adequate description of what they did together, ‘fucking’ brought to mind dark rooms and rough hands rather than the careful and tender way Alucard touched him, kissed him.

The first time they were fully together Alucard laid him out over the sheets and fingered him open for what felt like hours.

“You don’t have to be so careful,” Hector had managed near the beginning, already burning up with desire. “This isn’t my first time.”

It wasn’t quite a lie and wasn’t quite the truth either. He wasn’t exactly untouched but he’d never gotten this far with another before either. Even if he’d had the time or inclination he couldn’t have trusted his previous lovers, if they could even be called that, at his back. He’d used his fingers on himself like this though, so this wasn’t entirely new.

“I want to, Hector,” Alucard whispered in response and twisted his fingers up in a way that made Hector gasp and clutch at the sheets. “Don’t you like this?”

Hector moaned by way of response and Alucard chuckled into his ear and kept going, teasing him for ages before he was ready to move on.

He couldn’t help tensing when Alucard finally moved to enter him. His cock felt so much different than his fingers had, thick and impossibly hot against him.

“You’re so tight, Hector,” Alucard whispered. “Are you nervous?”

Hector’s breath caught in his throat as Alucard rocked into him with shallow easy thrusts, coming inexorably deeper with every movement. It didn’t exactly hurt but the stretch of it was so much and suddenly it was all he could feel- Alucard between his thighs, working himself so carefully inside.

“Would it help if I transformed, Hector?” Alucard whispered lightly. “You’re always so much more at ease around me when I do.”

Hector whimpered and buried his burning face into the pillows, not sure what to think about what Alucard had said.

“I think I could do it just like this,” Alucard continued, “while I’m inside you. You’d be so warm with my fur against your back, I could press you down, fill you up, knot you-“

“Alucard!” Hector interrupted, his voice coming out strangled.

Alucard’s breathy laughter turned into a sigh as he finally slid in all the way and paused for a moment.

“You’re teasing me,” Hector said accusingly, breathing hard.

“Mmm,” Alucard hummed, running his fingers lightly down Hector’s side in a way that made him squirm away from the ticklish feeling and gasp as the movement shifted Alucard’s cock inside him. “Am I?” Alucard murmured and hitched Hector’s hips up higher off the bed before he started thrusting in earnest.

Hector couldn’t catch his breath at the feeling of Alucard pushing into him, and then the vampire slid his hand down to stroke his cock and soon Hector was a sweaty panting mess.

“I- I’m close,” Hector managed.

“I know,” Alucard breathed out, “I can feel it. Come for me, Hector.”

“Ah!” Hector cried out, shaking as he spilled over Alucard’s hand and the sheets below him.

Alucard pulled his hand away and braced himself on the bed but the smooth rolling motion of his hips didn’t stop. “Is this still alright? Do you mind?” he whispered.

“Keep going,” Hector said, closing his eyes and sinking into the bed, perfectly relaxed. Alucard still felt so good inside him, pushing in and out in slow thrusts. Now that Hector’s mind wasn’t fogged by the need to come he could focus on that exquisite stretch, the silky slick slide of Alucard’s cock inside him. He spread his thighs wider for him and flushed at the way Alucard groaned, raw and satisfied.

Alucard kept up a leisurely pace until Hector was hard again and then tightened his hold on Hector’s hips and sped up as he commanded Hector to touch himself. He did as he was told, mindless with pleasure as Alucard fucked him hard and deep.

When it was over they lay tangled together, completely boneless as they listened to the fire crackling behind the grate. Hector wondered how this had happened, not quite daring to believe that this was his life now. It wasn’t perfect but it was as close as he’d ever been and suddenly he was terrified that it could all slip through his fingers.

“Is something the matter?” Alucard asked, noticing the way he’d tensed.

“No,” Hector said with a small smile, turning his face into Alucard’s shoulder. “I’ve just never had so much I feared to lose.”

Alucard drew him closer to stroke his hair and slowly he relaxed back into the feeling of being warm and held and safe.

“You won’t lose me,” Alucard said quietly. “I’m quite difficult to kill, as it turns out. And you won’t lose the castle either, seeing as how it’s stuck here. Just don’t get lost yourself and we’ll be alright.”

Hector laughed. “As you say, Alucard.” But he did feel better now, his fears far away.

* * *

Work on the castle continued smoothly. Hector decided to set the main engines aside for a while as they got some of the old mechanical traps and defenses working. Without armies of darkness they had no defenses other than each other, and while Alucard had been teaching him some hand to hand combat and basic sword skills Hector was still a bit hopeless at it. That left Alucard as the sole defender of all the castle’s knowledge, him and the handful of mechanical sentries.

Hector was in the main foyer working on fixing one of the clockwork soldiers when the doors burst open, letting in a flurry of snowflakes. The howling wind made the candle flames lighting the hall sputter for a moment before the doors slammed shut with a bang.

He jerked up, his heart pounding wildly in fear. It was Carmilla come for him, it was an invasion force here to kill Alucard and take the castle, it was-

The Belmont, Trevor, and a woman dressed in blue robes and sandals, carefully holding a covered wicker basket.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Trevor demanded and dropped his hand to the whip at his belt. “What did you do to Alucard?”

Before Hector could react Trevor moved fast as a snake and the whip wrapped around his throat, choking off his air supply. Hector panicked as he tried to draw a deep breath and Trevor yanked on the whip, pulling him off his feet to fall to his knees on the flagstones. He would have cried out at the sharp pain of it if he’d had the breath to spare.

“Trevor!” the woman said angrily. “What are you doing?”

“What is the meaning of this?” and that was Alucard’s voice. Some of the panic faded as the vampire appeared beside him, furious as he reached for the chain wrapped around Hector’s throat.

Hector just had enough presence of mind to shove him away before he could touch it. It was blessed, it had to be, touching it would hurt Alucard, could even kill him. Alucard stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before turning on the Belmont with a snarl.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Trevor spit out. “He escaped, he was wandering around the castle trying to-“

“How dare you burst into my home unannounced and immediately assault my engineer-” Alucard demanded.

“ _Engineer_? Are you fucking crazy? He’s a demon forgemaster-“

“Trevor, let him go,” the woman said.

“What? _I’m_ the unreasonable one here? You’re the one letting this fuck run around unsupervised doing god only knows what-“

Hector’s vision was going gray around the edges with oxygen deprivation as they argued over him, he didn’t think he had enough time left for them to sort this out on their own. He scrambled desperately for anything he could use until his fingers wrapped around his wrench.

He’d been using it for months now, had carved sigils into the metal to help him in his work. The tool was warm and familiar in his hand and he pulled on a spark of magic inside him as he struck the wrench against the metal of the whip, sending a shock of lightning down its length. It was weak, dissipating quickly as it traveled down the chain, but it was strong enough for Trevor to yelp and drop the handle in shock.

Hector yanked on the whip, sending it skittering closer, and finally had enough slack to unwrap it from his neck with shaking fingers. He gasped in a deep breath at last and broke out into a helpless coughing fit, clutching at his throat.

“Ow! What the-“ Trevor moved to step towards him but Alucard planted a hand over his chest to stop him, baring his fangs with a hiss.

“Serves you right, Trevor,” the woman muttered.

“You’re serious?” Trevor exclaimed. “You just- let him wander around out here?”

“What I let him do is none of your concern!” Alucard said angrily.

“You can’t trust him! He’s a snake! A liar! He’d do anything to save his own skin-“

“You know _nothing_ -“

Hector stumbled to his feet, panic rising again at the heated argument. He’d gotten so comfortable in the castle he’d almost forgotten the rest of the world existed. It was a shock to have it spill into his sanctuary like this, totally unexpected and unannounced.

Seeing Trevor again reminded him of the first time he’d seen him, about his imprisonment at Carmilla’s hand, all the things she’d done to him and made him do. He remembered the days of travel, being cold and hungry and alone, afraid and sick and in pain.

His head was spinning, Alucard was yelling now as he held Trevor tightly by the edges of his cloak and Trevor was screaming back at him. It was too much, Hector was going to be sick, he needed to get out, _away._ He managed to make his way up the stairs into the upper gallery and behind a column before his legs gave out and he slid down to sit on the ground, burying his face in his knees as he tried to still his shaking.

He could still hear Trevor and Alucard yelling below but it didn’t seem so frightening now that he wasn’t right there beside them.

“Sorry about Trevor,” he heard and looked up to see the woman. “He’s kind of an idiot sometimes.” She had an accent that added an odd lilting quality to her words and as a result her speech was particularly soft and soothing. She smiled down at him. “Mind if I sit?”

Hector managed a shrug and she set her basket on the ground carefully before sitting down beside him.

“I’m Sypha,” she said, holding out her hand.

“Hector,” he said slowly, taking it.

“Nice to meet you, Hector. How is your neck?”

“Fine,” he muttered as he pulled his coat a little higher, suddenly self conscious of the collar he still wore. He wasn’t a prisoner here, not really, and he didn’t want her to think of him that way. He didn’t want her to think of Alucard that way either, as a jailor.

He winced as he heard a slap and a thud below and looked down to see that Trevor’s lip was bleeding and Alucard was straightening slowly as he held his hand pressed to his cheek, his hair wild around his face.

“Should we-“ Hector started and broke off, unsure how to finish the sentence. What could the two of them do to stop a fight between a half vampire and a Belmont hunter?

“They’ll be fine,” Sypha said, rolling her eyes. “They’ll work it out soon, they always do.”

They weren’t yelling anymore at least, so maybe she was right.

“You know,” she said slowly, smiling at him. “Sometimes Alucard asks us to bring things back for him from our travels. Books sometimes, or rare foods, or other odd trinkets. What he asked for this time was the strangest of all, but I think I understand now- it was for you.”

“What was?” Hector asked, surprised.

“See for yourself,” Sypha said, still smiling as she pushed the basket towards him.

Hector raised the lid carefully and gasped in delight at the sweet pup that greeted him. It was so small, shaggy and blonde with one ear flopping down over its eye while the other perked up attentively.

“Oh, look at you,” Hector whispered as he took the mutt in his hands. It barked happily a few times, although it was so tiny the sound was more like a yelp. It was wagging its little tail so hard its entire bottom was wiggling as it strained to lick Hector’s face.

“He likes you,” Sypha said and Hector laughed. He set the pup on the floor and watched as he wandered around, sniffing around him and Sypha with interest. Suddenly the pup’s ears stiffened and he seemed to jump a little before scrambling to make his way into Hector’s lap, whimpering quietly. He scooped him up, holding him close to his chest as he looked to see what had startled the pup so.

Alucard was standing before him with Trevor at his back. There was a bruise forming on Trevor’s face and he was staring at his feet sheepishly.

“Are you alright, Hector?” Alucard asked.

“I’m fine,” he said, smiling as he stroked the pup’s back gently.

“Good,” Alucard said, his expression softening for a moment before he turned to Trevor. “What do you have to say for yourself, Belmont?”

Trevor sighed heavily. “I’m very- _very_ sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Hector.”

“What else, Belmont?” Alucard demanded, arching his brow pointedly.

“Do I really have to-“ Trevor groaned and then broke off at Alucard’s expectant stare. He sighed again. “And I am- I am a stupid asshole.”

Hector looked down, trying to stifle a laugh. “That’s alright,” he said quietly, smiling as the pup started snuffling happily at his clothes. “After all- you were the one that saved me from Carmilla in the first place.”

“Yes, actually!” Trevor said, nudging Alucard in the side with his elbow while the vampire glared at him. “I deserve a bit of credit for that, don’t I?”

“Oh shut up, Trevor,” Sypha said as she got to her feet. “How about some dinner? We’ve brought some new spices I’ve been meaning to try, but without a full kitchen...“ She took Trevor’s arm and led him away, still talking easily.

Alucard knelt down next to Hector and reached out to run his fingers gently over the pup’s head. It had fallen asleep at some point and was now making an adorable whistling sound with each breath. Hector lowered it carefully back into the basket, which had been lined with soft rags.

“Are you really alright, Hector?” Alucard asked, brushing his hair back from his face and running his fingers gently over his still aching neck.

“Yes,” he answered. “Thank you.”

Alucard leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be,” Hector said with a smile. “I’m alright- really.”

Alucard smiled back gently, running his fingers through Hector’s hair once more before standing. “Some dinner, then? Sypha is an excellent cook.”

“That sounds good,” Hector said. He was still nervous about being in the same room as the Belmont but he knew he’d be safe now so maybe it would be alright. Alucard offered him a hand up and he picked up the basket carefully before standing.

“What will you name him?” Alucard asked as they walked to the kitchens side by side.

“I’m not sure,” Hector said, smiling down at the sweet tiny pup. “Perhaps we can name him together.”

“Perhaps, Hector,” Alucard said with a quiet laugh, dropping his hand to rest on Hector’s lower back as they walked.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to the bestiality: During sex Alucard suggests that transforming into his wolf form would put Hector at ease. It's not entirely clear if he's serious or just teasing, and it's unclear if Hector's into it (but he's definitely not turned off by it)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) \- NSFW art at [barbitone-afterdark](https://barbitone-afterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
